Raltin Avarr
Raltin Avarr is a fremennik worth a thousand words, created by a player of the same name: Raltin Avarr. Quotes History Note: what may seem like small pieces of history are actually shortened descriptions for what were actually very long events; providing small summaries for multiple role-plays in a period of time. Early Days As a child, Raltin was a restless one, and always looking for some way of adventure. He has no siblings, being the only child of Valund and Jurika Avarr, and so found friendship with many other children in Rellekka while growing up. When came the time that he passed the trials at age fifteen, his restlessness compelled him to leave his homeland in search of adventure and some great truth. For five years he roamed across Gielinor, becoming efficient in other ways of combat rather than the traditional sword or axe of his people, but during those five years he saw many injustices and was in many a conflict; working as a mercenary and other such related activities, tearing at him on the inside and eventually turning him bitter and cruel. He eventually fell in with some unsavory group and began a career of murder. He carried on with killing for coin, but he was not in the group for money, in it he found brotherhood, he found a new family in the lands away from his home, for just before he joined the cut-throats he had recieved news of his parents death, killed by dagannoth while out fishing for the anual tuna. The death of his parents had been the last straw for Raltin, and finally broke his good nature inside. For five more years he stayed with the killers, but a twist of fate brought him back from the brink of evil. He had fallen in love with a woman from Burthorpe, and they enjoyed a brief time together before the trolls burned her home while he was away. He returned to the wreckage and felt the pain of loss once more, and in his grief he went alone to the barricades to take as many trolls as he could, he fell eventually, but some soldiers managed to drag him away. Life Choices When he came to, he was in a hut in Taverly, being tended to by druids. Broken inside, he stayed in Taverly, not wishing to go back to his brotherhood. In the time that he stayed he began to see light in honerable living once again, for the druids took him in, a stranger that they had never met before and shared what they could with him, at no thought of their own gain. He stayed with them for a time, learning what he could from them on the art of summoning, at which he became a natural, better at it than most other skills he had learned in his life. Summoning did not interfere with his personal belief on runes, of which nearly all fremennik share, and he accepted the art without hesitation. Return to Rellekka The time came when he finally returned to Rellekka, finding his old family hall dusted and with no others in it since his parents died, he was welcomed back to Rellekka by old friends and quickly reaserted himself into the fremennik way of life, living as honerably as he could to atone for his past misdeeds. Eventually he began to learn from Thorkir Bravery an ancient bit of knowledge held by the Bravery and Avarr clans since they first came to the new world, in which both clans took turns "stoking the fires", and he carried on with that tradition. He met his future wife Jikuri at Rellekka, soon after his return, and the two happily married, finding love with one another. With his training in the art of summoning, he quickly found he could communicate with beasts and soon found a role in keeping his homeland safe of dangerous animals, not by killing them, but by taming them so that they would obey. During his time back home he gained political power and was eventually put on the jarl seat on Jatizso when the fremennik had control of it again for a brief time, gaining his council seat before earning the title of jarl of the isles, and he continued to hold his position long after that with his wise yet bull-headed decisions. He later explored the depths of Daemonheim with his good friend Jardar. He remained in rellekka til came the age of thirty, having returned at age twenty-five, and soon after reaching his third decade, great fighting began over the land of Rellekka. War in the North He fought in many of the wars which eventually led to the great battle with the Rovin clan of the islands and Kandarin to the south, of which was an underhanded attempt at invasion by both sides and the fremennik were put on the defensive. They were forced to surrender, but not before the death of some of his friends, Alrekr Ormr and Thorkir Bravery included. Rellekka remained in fremennik possession but with great limits to freedom, and many fremennik abandoned the North to the invading warmongers. Raltin was among this group, and he began his wanderings again, with his wife at his side and his good friend Grimvarr the raven, of whom he hatched from an egg a short time before meeting Jikuri. He roamed Gielinor again, calling home wherever he found it and staying with the splintered groups of his nomadic bretheren, which formed villages dotting the South. A Short Return A small time later, the Rovin family began to die off, and with the shamanic resurrection of Thorkir Bravery, who once again took charge, the fremennik were given the kingdoms of Etceteria and Miscellania; of which they soon made into a free man's land with a small limited control government, like that which they once had in Rellekka. Raltin held Jarlship of the keep of Etceteria, then considered to soon take the Jarl position of Miscellania should Thorkir have left once Rellekka returned to fremennik hands, and planned to hand down the Jarl position of Etceteria to a person chosen by the fremennik council. Once more resuming his role in politics, Raltin began to grow weary of the small island life, and longed to return to his travels. To that end, he left Etceteria in caring hands to be reclaimed by him once he returned, and so he once again began to journey across the lands of gielinor; from the deserts to the jungles, roaming with adventure in his heart yet again. "Nothing Lasts Forever" Having left for only a short time, he returned to find the kingdoms ruled by another group, a rather ramshackled bunch of monarchy favoring fremennik, and so he left in disgust, leaving the islands behind. Many of the events after this in Raltin's life were never very well recorded, but a few things of interest did occur. He left Rellekka again, possibly for good, and journeyed on once more. At some point in time he lost his wife Jikuri, the details of this event are not exactly clear, and upon both losing his wife and hearing of the continuing bloody conflicts happening in his homeland; he went into seclusion, leaving behind the only son that he and Jikuri had brought into the world. Raltin then spent his days alone on the fairy homeworld of Zanaris, returning to Geilinor whenever it suited him, which was not often. He stayed like this for a long time. Pillager Eventually Raltin snapped out of his depression and seclusiveness, viewing his life choice at doing so as unhonorable to the warrior ways of his people. He decided that if he was going to do something for the rest of his days then it might as well be something that mattered and showed more of himself as a man. Raltin then made the decision to return to Gielinor and headed for a place of great trial, a location that the fremennik had found in the Fifth Age and began a glorious assault and ravaging of, the one place Raltin thought would offer him a last great challenge: the halls of Daemonheim. Raltin left forthwith and began his own journey through the halls of death and darkness in the depths of Gielinor. His skills at working odd metals came in use when he began, helping him make weapons and armor from the other worldly materials in Daemonheim. Inside the demon halls he also discovered Guthix's dying gift to Gielinor; divination, and Raltin delved into the skill quite eagerly, learning well with his experience in skills similar to it. With his skills as a summoner, he was immediatly able to make contact with the Gorajo race, and has formed a friendship with some of the summonable members of their people, his skills allowing him to understand their language with varying success. With this he was able to find his own team; speaking to a member of each caste from one of the many tribes of the gorajo home world, finding individuals whom he wanted to work with and vice versa, and now has formed a summoning tether with said six individuals. Depending on the charms and ingredients he uses, he can summon one of each of those six gorajo at varying strengths to aid him in the dungeons. Family History His family name goes back to when the fremennik first arrived on Gielinor, along with the Bravery family. His family and the Bravery clan have long "stoked the fires", a mysterious thing in its own right, involving both clans long standing traditions in seership and leader roles. His name is derived from his hero ancestor Avarr, whose exploits were long since lost to time and are remembered by few. His family colors are deep blue to moderate blue with ivory white trimmings around flags or the cloaks which his few family members sport. His family was split in two by the Rune Stone conflict long ago, in which the small conclave of fremennik left the main tribe to become The Moonclan, some of the family members favoring the stones and others not. This caused the family to seperate into two distinct lines, the original Avarrs and the few that left the fremennik and became part of the many seers who eventually formed the moonclan. To this day Raltin currently has relatives on the Lunar Isle, and since peace was established he made contact with them and managed to partially reunite the two split sides. As a gesture of good faith, Raltin participated in the moonclan right of passage, and this caused a few of his moonclan relatives to do the same with the fremennik trials. Personality Raltin is at many times grim yet determined, but his general mood is friendly. He is outgoing in the pursuit of peace, and does not like the hardships war brings, having felt enough pain and loss from such conflicts. Though preferring peace, he wont hesitate to try and bring down those who threaten the people he cares for. As such; he is a strong believer in justice, people getting what they deserve. He often hates monarchy, finding royalty to be the most stupid, useless, greedy, selfish, and idiotic of all people he has ever known, especially that of Kandarin's line; of which he has long had nothing but contempt for. Due to his complicated past, he has a multitude of characteristics that sets him apart from others. Religious Views Raltin, formerly a Guthixian, turned godless when Guthix died. He does, however, sympathise with Armadylean and Serenist views. Compared to other godless, he is not as extreme or violent as long as it is not a fight against more "good" aligned god, he would, however, take up arms against a violent or evil god such as Zamorak or Zaros; such as the fight between Armadyl and Bandos, Raltin would rather help Armadyl. He figures that if not all gods cannot be driven from Gielinor; the ones that stay might as well be ones that stand for something good and can live peacefully with mortals. Though one might think he includes Saradomin in this category; he has actually long been skeptical of the god's vision of so called "order and light", having had many confrontations with Saradominists that are anything but peaceful, making him question how good Saradomin actually is. Abilities He can fight with any sword or axe, be it big or small, and can shoot a bow and be a sneaky sort when required. His connection to the seer like qualities his family has long since held and with his druidic training; Raltin prefers to fight alongside trusted companions he brings from the spirit plane to aid him in battle. He is a tamer of animals, another ability he picked up at his time with the druids, and has enlisted the aid of creatures during war that he took time to train, such as wolves being turned into vicious war animals. Away from combat he is a decent smith, but not with normal materials, but with odd and rare metals. He is a bard of good skill, and can play memorized songs on a lyre. Appearance Raltin is of average height for a fremennik with brown hair (and of course a beard) and hazel green eyes, he wears his standard family colored cloak most times, especially while traveling, while switching to different attire on most other occasions. Other Information *He has forged copies of the legendary weapon Balmung, though these copies are not nearly as potent as the real thing. *He has a son named Valdr. *Raltin is currently forty-three years old. Trivia *This is the first character ever created by the user Raltin Avarr, and was the character that the user learned how to roleplay with, first creating the character some time in 2012. **This is also the first page on this wiki that the player made. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Fremennik Category:Orphans Category:Guthixian Category:Godless Category:Religious Figures Category:Shaman Category:Seer Category:Healer Category:Summoners Category:Druid Category:Political Figure Category:Noble Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Warrior Category:Smith Category:Assassin Category:Rangers Category:Adventurer Category:Protagonist